datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
McAllen
McAllen was founded on October 4th, 2019 by Doctor_Tordoc and was later merged with the city of San Antonio as South San Antonio; yet still existing as its own separate entity at the same time. Following the merge, McAllen used to be a part of Nova America. From November 6th to November 10th, 2019, McAllen was a part of the independent city-state of San Antonio. Since then, McAllen has been an official part of the Republic of Texas. The city can be found on Nova, the sixth world for Datearth. Introduction Naming The city of McAllen was named after its real-world counterpart in South Texas, and was founded in the same location. Characteristics McAllen is a growing city characterized by its rustic industrial-era aesthetic. Minerals are sparse in the vast plains, but the city has found a way to make do and begin the process of building an economy. Although initially impeded by the Great Depression, a surplus in resources has boosted the economy into a better state. Most of the mineral resources obtained by McAllen are acquired through the McAllen Excavation Corporation; primarily by the Ermelo outpost in South Africa. The result of this is a surplus in coal and iron, the latter of which has been recently drained by the anvil production industry. History Founding Era (October 2019) On October 4th, 2019, Mayor Doctor_Tordoc, Co-Mayor Pikachu839, and Co-Mayor UnknownKiller_0 founded the city of McAllen after Doctor_Tordoc forced the latter two to give him their money to form a town-- despite wanting to purchase a plane. A few nights later, InvaderXYZ was invited to the town on October 6th, 2019. Following this event, the town slowly expanded over a few days in a slow growth that consisted primarily of a mining operation that would later come to merge with SSA Mining Co. following its establishment. American Era (Oct.-Nov. 2019) On October 10th, 2019, Mayor Doctor_Tordoc and Co-Mayor Pikachu839 spotted Mayor of San Antonio Droppingbombs constructing a highway to extend south of San Antonio. Upon meeting with the residents of McAllen, Droppingbombs proposed a merge between the two towns. Promptly accepting, McAllen was disbanded and ceded into the San Antonio territory as South San Antonio but maintaining its status as a separate city formally known as McAllen. With this merge came the induction of McAllen into Nova America, bringing the city into a new, American age. This, however, came with arrival of Nova America's war against Songhai (and later Carthage) on October 11th, 2019. Mayor Doctor_Tordoc served in Fort Alert in the hours before war began, following the dropping of nukes on Los Angeles and San Francisco. During this time, InvaderXYZ got to work industrializing the city; growing McAllen from a small base and a mining operation to a fully-fledged town. This began with the construction of the government-owned SSA Mining Co. and the McAllen Canal, drawing water from the Rio Grande River. On October 12th, 2019, Pikachu839 further advanced the development of McAllen by inventing the elevator, modern bridge, and improving upon the design of the traditional lamppost. Advancements continued to arise with the construction and massive extension of the Border Wall, which helped fortify the city. Rise to American Prominence Following the American Consulate's presidential candidate The_Prodromus's promise to reduce the size of the state of Texas on October 14th, McAllen felt like they were not being taken seriously by the Nova American government. This sentiment grew among the residents with the lack of help or response from other Nova American citizens, when asked. This prompted a reformation of the Patriot Party by Droppingbombs, who would be running as a presidential candidate in the October 2019 election. However, the Patriot Party did not make it past the primaries, prompting McAllen to vote in favor of the Builder's Party when the time for election came the following day. McAllen officially became a part of the Nova American state of Texas, on October 15th. After being admitted by Accesseed, Texas was given a sizable portion of land that extending beyond Texas's real-world borders. This quickly became a point of contention with President Prodromus, who had been elected into office that very same day. However, with more pressing issues to attend to, the issue was seemingly dropped to be resolved at some point in the future. Despite this, McAllen continued to maintain the stance that Texas should retain at least its real-world borders. As minerals became scarce and the mines owned by SSA Mining Co. began to dry up, Mayor Droppingbombs and Mayor Doctor_Tordoc began to turn their attention towards Central Africa. Largely uninhabited, Central Africa was found to be abundant with diamonds and iron. Both Mayors made their long expeditions into the heart of Africa, but McAllen seemed to come out with only large deposits of iron-- enough to sustain the town for the time being. Unable to settle the lands of Africa, both were forced to return back to San Antonio, empty handed. On October 17th, Assistant InvaderXYZ was recruited by President Prodromus to become the lead reporter of what would eventually come to be known as XYZ News Station is Cascadia. Although operations did not begin that same day, construction of the news station began; with the plot being marked as an embassy. That same day, Droppingbombs was approached by Commandante Kabenzo of Mexico with a proposition to connect the IH10, San Antonio's highway which ran through McAllen and soon to connect to Austin's highway. There was an easy agreement, seeing as this had been the vision for the IH10 since the beginning. On October 18th, the IH10's connection to the Mexican M-001 was completed, creating a highway that ran from Guatemala to Austin, and later Houston. However, this would later prove to be an issue as Austin, although the Texan capital, was never annexed into Nova America and thus joined the Germanic Empire. The connection between San Antonio's IH10 and the Mexican M-001 brought McAllen to the attention of the greater Nova American community and on October 18th, fighting ensued after a resident of Nova America suggested that a wall needed to be built along the Southern Border for protection-- which President Prodromus shot down after explaining that Mexico was an ally to Nova America. However, the Border Wall was already in construction in McAllen and extended as far as Red Ridge. Although many disagreed with the Border Wall's existence, it ultimately did not lead to any action taken against McAllen or the Border Wall. McAllen's Growing Industry By October 22nd, oak trees had become an invasive species in South Texas and began spreading at an alarming rate. The abundance of lumber and continued lack of a steady source of minerals led to SSA Mining Co. being dissolved and its assets being handed over to the McAllen government. Looking for a way to bolster McAllen's industrial production, Assistant InvaderXYZ acquired SSA Mining Co's former assets and reorganized the company into a privatized corporation known as the McAllen Excavation Corporation. The old mining operation was rebuilt to be more modern and had a new office wing, now restricting access to the mines without registering for a license. In addition, the McAllen Excavation Corporation was given a grant of $4650 to fund the creation of an outpost in Africa primarily for the purpose of mining and excavation. CEO InvaderXYZ of the MEC led an expedition into South Africa and settled on a location along the Vaal River near the real-world location of Ermelo, Mpumalanga. The outpost was given the code-name "MEC Industrial Grounds B," before being fully transitioned into Ermelo, a San Antonio outpost under the jurisdiction of McAllen (the MEC, speficially). On October 28th, the Minister of Transportation of Nova America, Airplaneguy9, asked if San Antonio's Highway, the IH-10, be renamed the I-1. However, the government of McAllen only received this request indirectly, and promptly proposed it to Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio. The proposal was rejected on October 29th, 2019. For the next few days, McAllen would begin entering a period of stagnation as non-existent population growth results in industry production coming to a halt as there is little profit to be found from a population of four, with two being the primarily active members. Construction would come to a halt as the city of McAllen threatened to crumble under inactivity and decay. The situation did not improve when President Prodromus announced that he would not be running for a second term in the November 2019 elections, endorsing JoeMachine, the nominee for the People's Party of America-- and second candidate to enter the election after gobears5 of the People's Party for Patriotism. Independent Era (November 2019) Revolutionary Wave On October 31st, 2019, the Nova American state of Alaska was granted independence and was established as the Republic of Alaska. Mayor Chase61 of the Germanic city of Austin had been considering the formation of a Republic of Texas for a while now, and McAllen officials Doctor_Tordoc and InvaderXYZ had been discussing the plans for independence as far back as October 12th-- with various plans to motivate San Antonio into spearheading an independence movement. However, Mayor Chase61 was reportedly, "too afraid of Nova America to actually do it." Once President Lucius__ of the Republic of Alaska approached Mayor Chase61 with his support for a Texan independence movement, invigorating Chase61 to reach out Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antionio. A nerve was struck with the people of Nova America, following the resignation of Secretary of State Accesseed after being denied independence for the state of Carolina following the independence of the state of Alaska. Frustrated with the Nova American government, Beaufort was abandoned and Carolina left in a state of decay on November 4th, 2019; with Governor Accesseed declaring Beaufort to be disbanded in the near future and Carolina dissolved. On November 4th, 2019, Mayor Droppingbombs declared San Antonio's intent to secede from the union, dissolving the Nova American state of Texas and forming a Republic of Texas with the power split between Austin and San Antonio. This was quickly backed by the residents of McAllen, who fully supported the move. However, Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek denied their request for independence, claiming that it would spark a "chain reaction," in Nova America and that the nation would quickly crumble during a period where he was beginning to "repair it." Governor Zericef of Indiana proclaimed, "All of yall are traitors. You wouldn't be where you are without the nation. The nation wouldn't be where it is without the people. Now you want to leave the nation that has built you up, and for what? This is a betrayal of comradery. The nation accepted us all in with open arms, so why now do you want to leave it with clenched fists?" The growing number of independence movements led to a new political wave of shifting ideologies. The Builders Party was reformed by Governor Zericef into the Direct Democracy Party in direct response to these movements, in an attempt to appeal to the unhappy revolutionaries. Governor Jwan of Maryland and Sergeant Pinvheel of Omaha Base began their campaign for the Presidency in direct response to San Antonio's request for independence; running as the nominations for the Republican Party and the Paryn Party, respectively. While the Governor Jwan believed in restoring national unity as a way to deal with the growing independence movement (a direct response to Assistant InvaderXYZ's statement on the overall unhelpfulness of Nova America and the nation's intense individualism leading to zero national unity), Sergeant Pinvheel expressed a hardline stance on the independence movement, stating, "Secession is not allowed in any circumstances. Illegal secession is the highest crime imaginable, and will be punished with severe military force until either the person seceding quits the secession, or the person seceding disbands their town and moves outside of illegal areas, the fate traitors choose matters naught to me." This belief emerges from a growing concern of Nova Americans that smaller nations (primarily Superior), who settle in North America are invading unclaimed lands that Nova Americans believe to be theirs by virtue of being America. This has been a stance firmly held by President Prodromus, who gave a statement to McAllen on November 6th: "I was against Superior from the start because it was our policy to declare war against any nation that sprouts up in the middle of us, especially the lower 48 states where Superior made their home. That's been policy since before the nation was conceived on the Nova world to stop our enemies from using their public spawn to get to us, to remain challenging to independence movements without the legal process and to protect our claims in general. Though it was alright with us if they had stayed in Songhai or joined a different nation as there are many towns in other nations here, the problem is with a separate power based in the lower 48. Right now, I'm happy with our treaty and have no plans to war them in the future." On November 5th, as part of his campaign for the Nova American presidency Governor Jwan negotiated with Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio to advocate for their independence on the requirement that the Republic of Texas be open to the possibility of returning to Nova America in the future. An agreement was met, but Governor Jwan was unable to gain the attention of an official in the federal government for the approval of San Antonio's secession. With threats of war from TheCoolGeek and Zericef, McAllen began to put the consideration of war as a necessary evil to gain independence from Nova America. However, on November 6th, Governor Jwan as able to garner the attention of President Prodromus who wished to speak on the subject further with the leadership of San Antonio. Mayor Doctor_Tordoc of McAllen presented himself as the representative for San Antonio and was able to meet an agreement with President Prodromus. At 4:19pm PST, San Antonio, and thus McAllen, was officially declared independent from Nova America. By then, Mayor Chase61 of the city of Austin has gained the support of the Republic of Alaska, Carthage, and Lemuria for the formation of the Republic of Texas. In addition, Governor Jwan provided a $100 donation to the future nation and advocated for San Antonio and McAllen's continued Nova American citizenship; primarily the ability to vote in elections. The Lone Star State Based on ideas originally proposed by Mayors Chase61 and Droppingbombs, Assistant InvaderXYZ of McAllen drafted a Constitution of the Republic of Texas. After discussion with Mayor Chase61 of Austin, this document was approved and was set in motion to become the official basis of government in the future Republic of Texas. With the new bonds forged with the Texan cities of Austin, Houston, and Dallas, McAllen began to experience a new cultural wave primarily focused on elevating the town's culture and architecture to be on the same level as Austin or Houston. This has resulted in the renovation of existing buildings to appear less boring and in the prioritization of the construction of a new McAllen port. Eventually, Secretary InvaderXYZ began discussions with FlyNovus to set up an airport in McAllen. McAllen hoped to boost their economy through traffic by being the only operating airport in the Republic of Texas. On November 7th, Secretary InvaderXYZ officially submitted the party application for the Zen Party of McAllen, designating the party leader as Mayor Doctor_Tordoc and declaring it the official party of McAllen. That same day, Secretary InvaderXYZ approached Mayor Doctor_Tordoc on the subject of running for the elected President of the Republic of Texas. Although Doctor_Tordoc had been planning to campaign for the Presidency of Nova America, he deemed Secretary InvaderXYZ the viable candidate-- making her the nomination for the elected Presidency. "I am running on the foundational ideas that the Republic of Texas is a nation to be taken seriously-- we are not just some small North American nation; we are a group of people whose will is indomitable, and I want to demonstrate to the world of Nova just how much of a force the Republic of Texas is to be reckoned with." Arrival of the Enclave After speaking with Mayor Chase61 of Austin, the city of Houston expressed interest in joining the Republic of Texas, solidifying the union. However, on November 8th, 2019, a rogue faction called The Enclave took ideological control of Dallas and declared it a part of the Nova-American Enclave. This had come about as the Enclave were passing through Texas, under persecution by Governor Joe Machine of California for trying to build an oil rig in their territory. McAllen was soon faced by another difficult issue: population. After San Antonio's secession, the city's population went on a steady decline. This began to prevent the city's growth and stagnate both McAllen and San Antonio. Mayor Doctor_Tordoc and Secretary InvaderXYZ met to discuss the situation and similar matters. The city was eventually able to recruit a few citizens: TokyoBunny, badgrandpa11, Enclave_Soldier, Lord_Ocram, Spooky_Courier_6, Lt_Fullerton, and Sandrinasis. However, Enclave_Soldier and Spooky_Courier_6 eventually left. Secretary InvaderXYZ met with the leaders of the Enclave and discussed the situation with Dallas as they resolved their issues with Governor JoeMachine of California. The Enclave eventually agreed to be absorbed into the Republic of Texas, along with Dallas-- but allowed the ability to form their own political party and run for the elected presidency, allowing them to take control of the Republic of Texas. With the support of the Enclave, population boomed in McAllen, rising from 4 to 10 in a matter of days. On November 9th, the Enclave settled in San Antonio before receiving $1270 from Secretary InvaderXYZ to found the town of New Washington, the Enclave capital. This was under the agreement that the Enclave would continue to be a member of the Republic of Texas until they were strong enough to found their own nation as the American Enclave. Beginning operations as the Texan Enclave, New Washington drew a lot of attention from Nova American officials-- namely Governor Zericef and Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek. Although initially hostile, things deescalated after New Washington briefly joined Mexico so that they could receive protection until the Republic of Texas had officially been formed by Mayor Chase61 of Austin. The Republic of Texas On November 10th, at 9:25am PST, the Republic of Texas was formed by Mayor Chase61 of Austin. With Austin, San Antonio, Houston, Dallas, and New Washington under its jurisdiction, the Republic of Texas controlled nearly all of greater Texas. Upon formation, the Republic of Texas was extended an invitation to the Union of North America. In a last second bid for the elected presidency, DieTheVillain of Austin announcing his campaign for the presidency as the nomination for The Technocracy Initiative. Government - Republic of Texas Governor of McAllen The Governor of McAllen acts as the official leader of McAllen, with jurisdiction over the larger territory that McAllen lies claim to within the Republic of Texas. The Governor is usually the designated leader of the main town within their large territory and currently not an elected position. The Governor has the ability to appoint a Mayor and a Secretary. Mayor of McAllen The Mayor of McAllen is a position appointed by the Governor of McAllen and manages the claimed territory of the city of McAllen; as well as the organizer of inter-state trade between McAllen and other members of the Republic of Texas. Secretary of McAllen [ To Be Added ] Political Party Upon the secession of San Antonio, the city of McAllen was prompted to form a political party of their own to ensure their advancement in the Republic of Texas. Soon, the Zen Party of McAllen was formed with Mayor Doctor_Tordoc as the party leader; declaring it the official party of McAllen. Secretary InvaderXYZ was soon selected to run as the presidential nominee for the party for the election of November 2019. The Zen Party of McAllen [ To Be Added ] Government - Nova America/Independent Mayor of McAllen The Mayor of McAllen was a position that was not elected and served as Co-Mayor in the greater area of San Antonio alongside their appointed Co-Mayor of McAllen, if any. Their responsibilities included managing the smaller municipal district of McAllen and providing input on decisions in the greater area of San Antonio. Political Party Following the American Consulate's presidential candidate The_Prodromus's promise to reduce the size of the state of Texas, many in Texan cities felt they were not being taken seriously by the Nova American government. This prompted a reformation of the Patriot Party by Droppingbombs, who would be running as a presidential candidate in the October 2019 election. Although the Patriot Party ultimately did not make it past the primaries, the city of McAllen immediately grew to support the party. The city of McAllen ended up having to vote in favor of the Builder's Party, which support for was ambiguous until the reformation of the party into the Direct Democracy Party. The Patriot Party eventually became the official party of San Antonio and nominated Droppingbombs again as a presidential candidate in the November 2019 election; drawing a negative response from some, especially Zericef of the Direct Democracy Party (at the time, the Builder's Party), who drew a comparison to "national socialism." The Patriot Party was subsequently forced to drop out of the race following San Antonio's independence from Nova America. However, the Governor Jwan's advocacy for Texan Independence, as well as the resolution of Carolina's Independence, has resulting in a rise in support for the Republican Party. The Patriot Party The Patriot Party is led by Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antonio, who has been the presidential nomination since the party's conception (granted a vote is never held, he is declared the nominee by default). The party's principles, as defined by Droppingbombs are, "Border Security, Strong Military, Strong economy, anti-socialist, Everything American, More state power less Big Government, Residents have more say, Strong Israel ties." The statement given on the party's platform after submitting Droppingbombs as their candidate is as follows: "My name is DroppinqBombs or Owen as people know my real name. I am running again for President on the foundation of a STRONG AMERICA. Anyone nukes us, we nuke back 10x more. Anyone attacks us, we conquer them. '' ''We will put funding towards the wall along the southern border with Mexico and Texas not because we do not trust them but because of the threat of other towns being founded in Mexico have the potential to attack us. As of right now, our economy is not very strong and we will need to find a strong source of income for the nationI will look to suggestions from the states about finding that source. '' ''We will work to preserve national parks like Yosemite and The Grand Canyon making it illegal to destroy them. We will make borders on a map to outline the national parks. Also I will look to make a Congress so States can have a bigger voice in decisions being made for the nation. I will look to expand power out into the world with funding for towns over seas and military bases. The Omaha base looks very good inside the states and we will have a funding section for towns and bases alike. I will like to make it where each state has a military base and bunker system for state security and to make it possible for every member of the state to be ready to go to war when needed. '' ''Carthage is still the number one enemy and we will look to wipe them off the server to make peace among all nations. If anyone looks to assist Carthage, we will consider them a threat to the nation well with due process. Thank you all and God Bless anyone running and all residents of Nova America!" The Republican Party The Republican Party was formed on November 4th, 2019, at 4:22PM PST in direct response to the Texan declaration of independence. The party is led by Governor Jwan, who is also the presidential nominee in the November 2019 election. The party's principles, as stated by Jwan, are "Town Resource Support, Cultivating a United identity, Create unity in the nation, War is always the last option if we get attacked we go out, Ban on any terrorists being in the nation, Have control over all USA and territory." The statement given on the party's platform after submitting Jwan as their candidate is as follows: "We as the people of Nova America must unite. We cannot stand with letting people break apart and become their own nations. During my presidency if i get elected I shall create the law that once a town/state joins they may not leave unless our nation dissolves. I shall implement a congress so we can hear the people of Nova America and actually vote on important decisions. Lastly I want to attempt to create a system that makes it so the Federal Government can support towns in need of help, this is not communism, I’m not equally distributing things. What will the political party seek to change - I want to see Unity among the Nova American citizens, if we aren’t united then we aren’t a strong nation. We need to support the military, if we look weak everyone will want to attack us making our nation fall apart and I DO NOT WANT THAT. The number one thing at this point I hate to see is states leaving to become their own nations, we are built upon these people and as Lincoln once said “a house divided against itself cannot stand”. The last thing I want to see is OUR TOWNS on OUR LAND, we don’t need these other nations settling on what belongs to US. This is all that I have to say today, have a good night everyone" Transportation The city is accessible via San Antonio's I-10, running south through the Mexican border. The highway connects across the border to Cancun, which has an airport. An alternative is Beaufort Int'l Airport, north of the city, in South Carolina. McAllen has built their own harbor on their east coast, opening into the Gulf of Mexico. Otherwise, the nearest port is in Tampa, to the east of the city, in Florida.